


Do you feel the buzz?

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Doing sex things with D&D spells, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, with negotiation in scare quotes because Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Magnus gets an invitation. Taako bakes a special cake. Kravitz insists on a conversation. It goes well.





	Do you feel the buzz?

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading [The Long-Sleeping Feeling of Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935788) and had this moment where I paused and wondered, how _do_ they get together in Aftermath? About which all I’d written was a bit in [some people always cry at weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562366) where Lucretia figures out that Magnus is seeing Taako and Kravitz. So, here it is. Set in the fall of the rebuilding year. If you’re coming into this without reading any of the rest: Magnus and Taako were lovers during the Stolen Century. So were Magnus and Lucretia, and Angus is their child, but nobody’s talked about that yet. Title from [The Buzz by Hermitude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTSJcpB9B0Y).

He's having dinner with Taako and Kravitz. There's been lots of meals together, since the apocalypse: family get-togethers (sans Lucretia, and he's trying to figure out how he feels about  _ that)  _ and ad-hoc picnics in the middle of rebuilding, visiting Refuge and Neverwinter and Goldcliff, moving back to the Roost. 

But this, it's different. It's— 

Him and Taako, on the moonbase, it was just a casual thing, nothing serious, not that they ever talked about what they were doing. But it was clear that Taako wasn't interested in attachments, and he was still telling himself that Julia was still the only one. And then Refuge and everything after, Taako and Kravitz, and he was happy for them, while at the same time: Lucretia. A crush unfurled into something he couldn't understand, something that seemed to end as quickly as it had begun. 

But Taako saved his life in Wonderland, Taako promised— something he can't remember now, but it was important. And then, and then, and a hundred years all at once.

They had been lovers? After these past years of Julia, Julia, Julia, only and always, to realize: he and Taako, he and Lucretia? It's easier to focus on the rebuilding. So that's what he's been doing. 

But. There's been looks, significant glances while in big groups of people, a hand on his arm while they're working together. And he looks from Taako to Kravitz with a question in his eye, and Kravitz smiles, and the tips of Taako’s ears go pink. He knows what the latter means, he thinks, but not the former. And he wonders. He doesn’t say anything, though; it’s complicated, and he doesn’t know what to say to untangle everything.

Then—he’s in Rockport, sourcing materials for the kennel he’s building for this new venture, and he mentions it to Taako, who says,  _ how ‘bout you take the Limited down to Neverwinter, have dinner with me and Bones? _ His voice is soft for a moment, almost in the old way that surprises him in its familiarity.  _ You and Krav….  _ He trails off, and Magnus is desperate to understand the rest of that sentence. But he doesn't ask, and after a beat of silence Taako continues.  _ We should all be friends, y’know?  _ Friends. And Magnus doesn't know what to think of that. 

Magnus watches the scenery out of Rockport disappear as the train heads into the mountains. The leaves are turning. It's been: a year? No, longer; he remembers dancing with Taako at the Solstice Festival, after they returned with the Oculus. The Hunger’s scouts, and she'd been recombining the Light. This train, they had not yet begun what he'd thought was a simple little fling, Taako was still standoffish, playing the fool to keep them at arm's length. Three adventurers just past strangers, playing mean games with a little boy. 

He thinks of the last time he saw Taako before— Hunched over a map with Barry, same as they'd been for weeks. He can't help but think of the last time he saw Lucretia, too, the tears in her voice, that clear raw note of sincerity— 

He stares out of the window onto the stone walls of the train tunnel, lights zipping past at regular intervals. Like a heartbeat. A small voice rough with that same sincerity, begging them not to abandon him. Familiar eyes— Magnus’s own mother's eyes. The realization hits him… Well, like a train, as he counts, and remembers. 

_ Well shit,  _ he says under his breath. That's a thing to deal with— later. That's another tangle to unwind, but not tonight, and certainly not with Taako. 

Two years ago, he thinks, everything seemed pretty straightforward. Not good. He'd been ready to die, sell himself not for a cause but just for work, and if he happened to go, sure. He was ready. There was only one woman for him, and she was gone, and if he was lucky he'd get revenge…. His mind skitters sideways, but yeah. Straightforward. Now? Good, really. Friends and a whole history he would've laughed at before, the world saved and a new life to be had. But complicated. Maybe too complicated. 

_ It's just dinner,  _ he mutters, still staring at non-existent scenery.  _ Don't get ahead of yourself.  _

There's a monument at the Neverwinter train station, a statue of a train disappearing into a gate. The heroes of Faerun saved Neverwinter before they saved the universe. That's what they say now, anyway; the statue is shiny and new. 

“Whaddya think, good likeness of cha’boy?” asks Taako as he strolls along the platform. They both laugh: Taako is a little face in a window, barely visible from where they stand. Kravitz wraps an arm around Taako’s waist. Magnus watches them, the affection so clear on Kravitz's face, Taako finally starting to look at ease, even more so than in the best days of the century. They look good together. He doesn't know where to look or put his hands. He puts his hands in his pockets and tries not to think of walking arm in arm on the boulevards of Tessaralia. Taako on one side, Lucretia on the other. 

Kravitz smiles, fondly, and asks how the trip went. It was fine, just fine, uneventful, and they all have a chuckle at that. Magnus asks after the family, figuring a dinner at Taako’s is also probably dinner with Lup and Barry and Ango, and that's cool, that's totally cool. 

But Taako and Kravitz exchange a  _ look,  _ and Taako almost smiles, and Kravitz  _ is  _ smiling, and huh. Well. Barry and Lup are on a little “vacay” out to the coast for her to soak up some rays with her “fresh new bod.” As for Angus,  _ y’know, Agnes has school starting next week, so he, uh—  _ And for a moment, the relaxed expression hardens, but Kravitz picks up smoothly,  _ Master Angus wished to visit Madame Dir-Lucretia before school started.  _ Magnus just nods thoughtfully, or what he hopes is thoughtfully. 

“So it's just us guys!” says Taako with a faux-hearty tone, throwing an elbow into Magnus’s ribs. 

“Bein’ dudes?” replies Magnus, hesitantly. 

“Exactly,” drawls Taako. 

//

Magnus loves watching Taako cook. When Sizzle It Up came to Ravens Roost, he bought all the merch (now buried under rubble), tried making the meatballs for Julia. She laughed— kindly— at his enthusiasm. On the Starblaster, he spent hours in the kitchen, occasionally roped into chopping, or opening jars, but usually just watching how expertly Taako moved in that little space. 

Taako didn't cook at the Bureau. Sure, he made macarons that one time, but secretly, in the middle of the night. 

Now? Taako hums a tune while he works, and that's new. Kravitz leans on the counter, next to Magnus, humming in counterpoint, and that's new too. Lup said once that Kravitz had musical gifts, that in life, whenever that was, he'd been a musician. Magnus doesn’t recognize the tune, but he hums along with a low rumble. Taako looks up from slicing and salting eggplant and the tiniest smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

“You like to watch?” he says, and Magnus can’t tell which one of them he’s asking. He looks back down at his work; Magnus blushes, looking at Taako, remembering Taako. And he's wondered, certainly— imagined, in the silent darkness, living alone for the first time in so many years— Kravitz chuckles, and it's a warm sound, but with an undercurrent of…. Magnus doesn't know him well enough to say. 

“We do need to talk,” Kravitz says, and again Magnus, startled, doesn't know where to look or where to put his hands. 

He's not looking at either of them when Taako replies, “After dinner, yeah? That cool? Don't distract cha’boy when he's cooking and all that.”

Kravitz hums thoughtfully but doesn't say anything more. 

//

“How long does that take to bake?” asks Kravitz as Taako slides the pan into the oven. 

“Hey, none of that, skeletor,” Taako replies, stepping lightly around the counter to lay a kiss on Kravitz's cheek. “It'll be ready when it's ready.”

“And you'll be ready when you're ready,” says Kravitz. Their own pattern, already. But at the same time, Taako reaches up and kisses Magnus’s cheek, pats the other cheek with his hand. “Missed you, Maggie,” he says lightly, and Magnus wants to turn into that, the feeling of if this had been then, lifting Taako up onto the countertop and— But he realizes he's just touch-starved, and the past is the past. “I'll bring out some hors d'oeuvres and you'll tell us all about the new pups, yeah?”

Taako grabs a tray (bruschetta, stuffed mushrooms, and figs wrapped in bacon) and strolls into the front room. Kravitz comes up behind him, rests a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus feels the chill through his flannel shirt, and yet it's comforting. 

“We're glad you could visit,” he says, his voice low and rich. He's about as tall as Magnus, but lean where Magnus is broad, elegant where Magnus is burly. As they walk into the room together, Magnus looks at Taako, the rare glimpse of vulnerability in his expression as he looks at them.

“So how ‘bout those dogs?” says Taako with the slightest hitch in his voice, and Kravitz chimes in, and Magnus lets them change the subject while he picks up snacks from the tray on the low table between them. Taako doesn’t tease him about talking with his mouth full. Taako has his hand on Kravitz’s knee, and his own knee bounces— nervously? Excitedly? Magnus can’t tell, so he lets it be easy, as best as he can. He fills the space with talk of puppies and kennels, his struggle to keep from just snuggling them instead of doing proper training.

Taako’s eyes light up then,  _ like the puppy—  _ and then he stops, and Magnus sees in his mind’s eye: sitting on the ground, laughing, surrounded by all those dogs, and looking up the slope of a hill to see them, Lucretia and Taako, smiling, talking, that shared conspiratorial look, Lucretia braiding flowers into Taako’s hair. 

Kravitz’s brows knit in concern.  _ Anyway,  _ Taako says, with a heavy sigh.  _ It’s alright, _ says Kravitz.  _ Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen—  _ A small insistent chime starts ringing, and Taako laughs. 

//

Dinner is delicious. Dinner is confusing. The eggplant parmesan is crisp where it should be crisp and tender where it should be tender. The sauce is complex; the cheese is gooey. Kravitz pours them glasses of dark red wine, something not usually to his tastes but it goes with the food.

They eat in the kitchen of this rented house, at a round table barely big enough for three people's plates. They don’t have a dining room or a big table yet; he’s been here for family dinners, dragged Carey and Killian along for meals eaten at a collection of card tables. When they find a real place, he’ll make a proper dining room table with leaves and everything.

At the small kitchen table, Taako’s knee bumps his. He scoots sideways a hair, trying to avoid getting into Kravitz's personal space. Then he feels Taako’s bare foot pushing up his pant leg, Taako’s leg deliberately against his. He's about to say something, break the tension, when Taako holds out a forkful to Kravitz  _ try this dear  _ and so Magnus just stuffs a roll in his own mouth. Because he doesn't know what to say. 

They were all “anything goes”, once, but that was a long time ago, really, and so much between. He looks at Kravitz, savoring that bite, and he thinks of Julia. What would she have said, if all the rules changed so much so quickly? 

Kravitz swallows, looks at Magnus, then at Taako. Unblinking. A quirk of a smile, and then a sigh. 

“My dove, you'd better say something before Magnus chokes on his dinner.”

“Not possible kemosabe, trust me,” says Taako. Then a long-suffering sigh. “Okay, fine. I was hoping we could just—” And he waves his fork at the two of them. “Listen. When we were on Lucy's little floating cult compound” —Magnus winces— “we didn't know,  _ obviously,  _ but like, it was, you know.” He shrugs. “We had fun, yeah?”

Magnus doesn't know how to respond. Kravitz pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“But it was pretty clear, right? You weren't—” He lets out a long breath through his nose. 

“We were both—” says Magnus. 

“Yeah.” Taako’s voice is flat. “So…. Me and my man Krav here, it just kinda…. But then, I guess… And now….”

“Now what?” asks Magnus with an edge of impatience. 

“Taako, just tell him what you told me,” says Kravitz. 

Taako puts his face in his hands, and continues without looking at either of them. 

“Now that I remember,” he says, “I can't stop thinking. What it was like, and um, yeah. Like I said, I missed you. And I thought, uh, maybe, if you—”

Magnus reaches across the table and pulls Taako’s hands away from his face. 

“I missed you too.” He lets go of Taako’s hands, but only long enough to push back his chair and pull Taako onto his lap and into a hug. 

Taako squawks in the tight embrace. “Skelly, help?”

Kravitz laughs. “This is what you said you wanted, dear.”

“I mean— I didn't— Okay sure but—” Then he relaxes into it, his head tucked into Magnus’s neck. “Are we cool?” he mumbles into Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus laughs, full and open, months worth of tension unraveling all at once. 

He pulls back to look at Taako. 

“Gotta say, I was thinking about it too. You seemed so…. I dunno, seemed like you wanted to put the old times behind you, ‘sides, you and….” He looks at Kravitz finally. He still doesn't know how to read that dark handsome face, but Kravitz nods. “You guys seem real happy.” His hand on Taako’s back, Magnus continues to look at Kravitz. “And this is cool with you? For serious? Like, how does this even work?”

“I suppose…that's up to you, Magnus,” says Kravitz and he's surprised to see a blush in that cold dark skin. Kravitz reaches a hand across the table and Taako takes it, twines his fingers with Kravitz's. 

“‘S’okay, bubeleh,” he says. He looks at Magnus, and now he's blushing too, from his cheeks up along his ears. He licks his bottom lip. “So, uh, cha’boy might've said a few things about, um,  _ things.  _ To, uh, Kravitz?” Who he then glances at. 

Magnus feels his own face get hot. “Oh.”

“And my dude, you're worth being, um, enthusiastic? About?” Taako buries his head in Magnus’s chest. “Dammit, I made it weird. I didn't want it to be weird.” His voice is muffled by Magnus’s shirt. Magnus touches Taako’s face. (The shape of it doesn't quite match the look of it. He doesn't care. It's still Taako.) He tilts Taako’s face up and looks into Taako’s eyes until Taako blinks. Then Magnus kisses him. He tastes of all the spices of the sauce, of the wine they've been drinking. He kisses slowly, savoring what's familiar and what's different, both equally. 

“That weird?” Magnus asks. Taako’s eyes are wide and dark, and Magnus feels a buzzing in his blood at the sight. 

Taako laughs. “No, no, my dude, nothing weird here, I'm just, you know.” But he licks his lips, and his hand tightens on Kravitz's. “It's nothing, of course, I knew you were down, natch.”

Magnus and Kravitz say his name in unison then, Kravitz with a gently chiding tone, Magnus’s more tender. Taako lets go of Kravitz's hand, jumps out of Magnus’s lap. He kisses Magnus’s cheek and darts into the kitchen. 

“I made that chocolate cake you like, bubeleh,” he says in an almost frantic sing-song. 

Kravitz starts picking up the dinner plates with a wry smile. 

“I'm sorry if he's a little….” His hand brushes Magnus’s when he takes the plate. 

“It's cool. That's just, you know. Are you…?”

“Without a doubt.” Kravitz glances at Taako, currently setting out little dessert plates. “If you two need some time, I can go. I just want him— He deserves to be happy, Magnus.”

“Yeah.” Magnus follows Kravitz's gaze, nodding emphatically. “Yeah, definitely. You should stay, though. Just, like, he'll be more chill, I think?”

//

The couch is more than big enough for three side by side, the three of them eating slices of rich chocolate cake with apricot jam filling. It isn’t the birthday cake, or the celebration cake; it’s the flirting cake. The jam is a little bit sweet, a little bit tart, definitely fresh, and it makes the chocolate cake around it rich and moist. He savors the bittersweet glaze, as they all three eat in silence. They’ve talked about him, Taako and  _ Kravitz _ have talked about him, and Magnus can only imagine what Taako might have said. 

And he remembers: sitting cross-legged on his bunk, somewhere peaceful, toward the end of an easy year. Taako with a plate of cake in his lap. Taako naked with a curtain of hair cascading down his back; he’d grown it long that year. Taako feeding him bits of cake, teasing him. Taako relaxed and happy, because everyone lived through the year, and they had the light, and this reality had actual chocolate. Putting the cake aside before they were done, pulling Taako into his lap. 

He looks at Taako, eating tiny bites of cake, and on the other side, Kravitz. Who lets out an actual moan, his eyes falling closed as he eats. 

“Krav, babe, you’re gonna embarrass Mags,” says Taako.

Magnus replies around a mouthful, “Naw, I get it. It’s good cake!”

Taako scoffs. “Like I’m going to trust you chucklefucks. You’re just a slut for chocolate cake, and Skelly here hasn’t eaten food on the reg in like, a thousand years.”

Kravitz waves his fork dramatically. “My dove, you  _ adore _ it when people appreciate your cooking. Allow us our delight.” He sets down the plate and drops a row of kisses along Taako’s cheek, heading towards his ear.

Magnus follows suit, murmuring, “Can’t believe you made make-out cake.”

Kravitz laughs. “Oh, is  _ that _ what that is? I haven't had it before.” He dips his head to kiss Taako on the jaw just below his ear. “How delightful.”

“It isn’t— That wasn’t why— You can’t give away all my secrets, Burnsides,” says Taako. “That’s not fair.”

Magnus kisses up Taako’s neck to reach the same spot on his side; he can feel Taako’s pulse, and then he pauses to suck a hickey. Taako’s breath hitches. Magnus kisses him again, feather-light.

“What else am I going to do with all this knowledge?” he says, giving Kravitz a ridiculously broad wink.

Taako’s voice rises in both pitch and volume. “You can just— You could— You know, keep that shit— Keep that to yourself, you big lug!” He turns, pokes at Magnus’s arm with his fork. Behind him, though, Kravitz runs a hand through Taako’s hair; Taako shivers and his eyes roll back, then fall shut. “Not fair,” he mutters.

“I’ve figured out a few things,” says Kravitz, his mouth close up against Taako’s ear, “but I wouldn’t mind learning from someone with  _ some experience.”  _ Magnus’s mouth goes dry and he swallows heavily at the sight of Taako falling back against Kravitz. “The ears, for example,” he continues, “are an obvious area of interest,” and Kravitz kisses along his long pointed ears, tugging on an earring with his teeth, drawing a soft whine from Taako and a corresponding groan from Magnus. Kravitz looks Magnus in the eyes. “But I’m sure there’s other….”

Magnus takes the plate and fork from Taako’s hands, sets them on the table beside the others. He looks at Kravitz, still lavishing Taako’s ears with kisses, and he grins. 

“Y’know, never had a buddy to, uh, try stuff with together?”

Taako says Magnus’s name with a slightly nervous tone. Kravitz smiles against Taako’s ear. 

Magnus clears his throat. “So, uh, yeah.”  _ Talking _ about the things he knows is not exactly his strong suit. Taako makes a soft anxious noise, and Kravitz raises an eyebrow. He smiles at them both. He feels: tender. Fond. And at the same time, the familiar pull of longing, the heat and need of decades uncovered and returning. He pushes up Taako’s tunic, initially just meaning to run his hands along Taako’s sides without undressing him, but Kravitz pauses in his ministrations to pull it entirely off. 

And that's— he hasn't looked at Taako like this in more than a decade, their times together on the moon hurried and half-life and somehow both more comforting than he'd expected and too awkward to be comfortable. Now— now he can take all the time he wants, and for a moment he just looks at Taako with his top off, laying back in his lover's arms, his eyes half-lidded and dark with desire. 

“Maggie, you gonna—” But before Taako can say anything more, Magnus is running his big hands up Taako’s ribs, resting his hands on Taako’s chest, lazily thumbing a nipple. Taako twists between Magnus and Kravitz, whose hands are resting low on Taako’s hips. 

Kravitz tries to follow Magnus’s hands. “How do you avoid…?”

“Tickling?” He slides one hand down, nearly touching Kravitz's. He can feel the slight chill of Kravitz's fingers. “If you, um, it's a wide touch, I guess?”

Taako lets out a soft groan. “It's those big hands, they're just….” He breathes in sharply. “Yeah.”

Magnus impulsively takes Kravitz's hand. “Here, like this.” And he guides Kravitz over Taako's torso, across his chest, all the spots Magnus knows as if by instinct. Taako writhes under their combined touch. 

“Not fair,” he mutters. Magnus leans forward, kisses Taako’s collarbone. Taako’s hands fly up from gripping the sofa cushions to tangle in Magnus’s hair. He pulls Magnus’s head up, and they kiss. Oh gods, how they kiss. 

Taako’s hands are in his hair and that little bit of tension, Taako’s nails on his scalp, his hair pulled ever so slightly, it spurs him on, and Kravitz is right there, Magnus is so aware of his hands and his gaze, his mouth by Taako’s ear hanging open. Magnus is curious, but right now he wants to kiss Taako more than anything. He tastes chocolate and apricot and wine as Taako moans into his mouth. 

Magnus pulls away from Taako’s frantic kisses, mouthing along his neck and chest, scooting back on the couch, kissing the fine hairs on his belly leading to the waistband of his leggings. And Kravitz is kissing him, Kravitz has his head turned so that they're kissing. He pauses for a moment to watch them. They're gorgeous together, better than he'd imagined. Taako turns to Kravitz like a flower to the sun, and Kravitz's gaze is both gentle and ravenous. Kravitz murmurs Taako’s name, and Magnus whispers like an echo.

Taako looks down at him, lips swollen from kissing and being kissed, and blinks lazily. 

“You stopped,” he says. Magnus’s cheeks get warm, and he doesn't know what to say in response. 

“I guess,” he finally manages. 

“You guess,” and Taako reaches down again, runs a hand through his hair, tugs gently. This time Magnus moans, pressing his mouth to the tender skin above Taako’s hip. Taako gasps, pushes his hips up, and Magnus sucks another little mark into his skin. The bulge in Taako’s leggings is pushing against his jaw now, and he scoots down to nuzzle against it, and Taako giggles. And it's such a bright delighted sound that joy bubbles up in his own chest and he grabs Taako’s hips, maybe a little too tight but he can't help himself, he kisses all over even with the leggings still on. Taako kicks him, faintly, mumbles something about damn clothes, calls him  _ Burnsides  _ but without any real anger in it. 

Magnus lifts Taako’s ass and legs off of the couch with one arm, tugs the leggings down with the other hand, leaves them wrapped around his feet. Taako’s cock bounces up and Magnus leans down to lick at it sloppily, still holding Taako in the crook of his arm. He sort of chases at it with his mouth, and Taako makes a series of increasingly excited and exasperated noises. 

Magnus finally stops at the sound of Kravitz's rich laugh. 

“Oh dear,” he says, the throaty echoes of amusement still in his voice. “Is that one of your little tricks?”

Magnus looks up; Kravitz’s chin is resting on Taako’s shoulder, his hands rest on Taako’s waist. 

“Um, ah….” He licks once more, playfully. “Yeah, that's, yeah. Totally.”

“Oh, Mags, honey,” says Taako, and his face is so open, his expression  _ sincere,  _ and Magnus remembers: narrow bunks at the Bureau, narrow bunks on the Starblaster, and more, so much more, before and before and before. And now, an oversized couch in a rented apartment after the end of the world, and he…. He loves. He wants. More than he has words for.

And so he runs his hand down Taako’s side, brushing over Kravitz's cool fingers, runs his hands over Taako’s thigh, strokes the silky skin in the crease of his thigh. Magnus worships Taako’s cock, lavishes him with attention, his hands, his mouth. A thousand thousand times, and still the delight of hearing Taako moan, of feeling him squirm and arch. Taako pushes up into his hands and his mouth, grabs his hair, practically fucks his face.  _ Good, so good, god Mags so good.  _ And Magnus groans, Taako’s words going straight to his dick. He has to close his eyes to keep his composure, to keep going without just rutting helplessly into Taako’s leg, or worse, the couch.

He’s panting, Taako’s panting, he glances up and even Kravitz’s breathing is fast and shallow. The question flits across his brain: how does that work, exactly? But he’s too far gone to follow that thought now. He runs his hand up Taako’s side again, under his ribs, around his back, still stroking and sucking  _ oh oh oh too much too much please Maggie baby please  _ and he pulls off Taako’s cock, his mouth just hovering, just breathing on him, and then he licks slowly, balls to tip. Taako groans soft and low, chewing on his lip, eyes wide. Kravitz kisses his cheek, Kravitz runs long fingers along the edge of his ear as Magnus strokes his length, slower now, savoring the velvety feel of it, murmuring wonder and affection as Taako whines with pleasure.

“Oh lovely,” says Kravitz, his voice rough-edged, and Magnus’s dick  _ jumps  _ at the sound of that, his hand on Taako’s thigh grips almost too hard, and Taako arches his back and lets out the high-pitched wail that Magnus  _ knows  _ and Taako is coming in hot pulses in Magnus’s hand, muttering nonsense curses. Taako slumps onto the couch, against Kravitz. He looks down at Magnus, then up at Kravitz, and then there’s a little clever grin.

He wiggles against Kravitz, giggling and covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Okay, yeah, yeah, definitely. Kravvie baby, you gotta—” Still giggling, he casts Blink, and Magnus finds himself falling forward into Kravitz's lap, gripping the fine fabric covering Kravitz's thighs, his face pressed up to the sizeable erection tenting those elegant slacks. 

A heartbeat, and then Taako is crouched next to him, grabbing him by the sideburns, dragging his mouth over Magnus’s face, kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his eyelids. 

“You can be good for Kravitz, can't you baby?” Magnus’s soft moan turns to a crying groan when Taako reaches under and grabs him. Kravitz, too, cries out, grabs Magnus’s face away from Taako, stares him down with those glowing red eyes. 

He says Magnus’s name with a tone of caution, as if to ask  _ do you want this _ as if to say  _ this is not required.  _ And Magnus answers by frantically working at the row of tiny buttons down the front of his pants, trying to get himself at a good angle while Taako is unlacing his own pants. Trying to keep enough focus to follow through. He's propped up on his elbows, feeling slow and clumsy, hungry but awkward. Then Kravitz is stroking his hair, whispering his name.

Taako’s mouth is right on his ear. “Isn't he  _ gorgeous?   _ Someday I wanna…” As he pauses, he gives Magnus slow lazy strokes. He looks up at Kravitz, his eyes glittering. Kravitz moans out Taako’s name now. “Gods, I wanna watch you fuck him, Maggie.” Magnus scrambles to open Kravitz's slacks, but then they're just…gone, and Kravitz is naked in front of him in all of his lean elegance, his cock is long and gorgeous and nearly trembling in Magnus’s face. Taako hisses in sharply. His exhaled breath is hot on Magnus’s cheek. “Oh, or I could watch him fuck you, he's so good, he'd be so good to you.”

Magnus’s mouth is hanging open as he turns his head to look at Taako, and he plants a sloppy kiss on Taako’s cheek. 

“ _ You're _ so good to me,” he says, “you're perfect,” and Taako swallows, blanching and then going bright red. 

“Too fucking much,” he mutters, almost angrily. 

“Taako, my love?” says Kravitz. 

“Naw, it's just— Fuck!” Tears tremble on Taako’s lashes. Again, he swallows hard, then stutters the start of a sentence, but Magnus just kisses his cheek again, kisses the corner of his mouth as he shifts position to get a hand around Kravitz, to taste him, to feel him, this man— this  _ being—  _ whom Taako loves. Magnus hears Kravitz moan his name, hears Taako’s breathing speed up as he does, and Taako’s hands are on him, one hand shoved in his pants, the other just gently resting on his bicep. It’s not enough to get him anywhere close, but it's so much, it's so good. 

He didn't expect— If he thought about it at all, maybe he'd be embarrassed, if he put together the words  _ I'm sucking my ex-boyfriend’s lover’s dick on their couch, and also my ex is watching, and also this guy is literally Death  _ maybe he'd feel pretty weird, honestly. 

But it's too good, and the way they look at him— He never would have admitted that he needs this, he needs to be wanted, to want. Taako’s words  _ I could watch him fuck you  _ echo in his mind, and wow, that's something, it's more than he knew he wanted. He thinks about it as Kravitz winds hands (strong, warm) in his hair, as Kravitz tugs him closer. Everything now is fragments of feeling, wanting and needing and  _ more.  _ Taako’s nails on his scalp join Kravitz's hands, his hand and his mouth on Kravitz, Taako’s hand on his dick, and it builds in him, ebbs and flows and he's not quite there, but gods— 

And the noises Kravitz makes, the same soft appreciative moan when he was eating that cake, but with a tension in it drawn tighter, tighter, he's pulling Magnus’s hair. Taako sucks in another breath, whispers Kravitz's name, and the reaper is so silent that Magnus has to look, has to know— Kravitz's mouth is open and his head is flung back but Magnus can see his eyes are wide, he's frozen for a moment and then Magnus feels him come, tastes him: salt and  _ sweet  _ and a smell like rain on stone, and Kravitz sighs deeply, murmurs  _ my goodness.  _ Taako lets out that loud wheezing laugh, somehow ruffles Magnus’s hair and strokes his cock at the same time.

“Am I right?” he says. “This mouth, it's too much.” And Taako leans in, kisses the corner of Magnus’s mouth even as he pulls away, even as Magnus is swallowing Kravitz's cum. Which: nasty, but part of him has always adored when Taako is just frankly nasty. Magnus laughs, then winces. 

“Darling?” Kravitz smiles and reaches a hand to Taako, brushes his hair off of his sweaty brow.

“I know,” replies Taako. “Hold on, hold on, lemme just….” He removes his hands from Magnus and rocks back on his heels, his tongue just barely sticking out. “Okay.” And then with a flourish, he casts, and Magnus floats slowly up off the couch. It's such an odd bubbly tingly sensation, and he's still so tightly wound, that he can't help but whimper. 

“If you orgasm from Levitate, I will Teleport you back to Ravens Roost right this second, swear to Pan.”

Magnus stammers and blushes, then gives a full-body shudder as Taako reaches up to gently turn him, then gestures at Kravitz to grab an ankle. They pull him back onto the couch slowly, Taako’s hot hands and Kravitz’s slightly cooler ones running along his body, ostensibly to keep him from floating up again, but also pulling off his clothes, driving him a little mad with touches on his calves, thighs, his hips, all along his torso, Kravitz firmly holding his shoulder as Taako, just playing now, teases with his nails on Magnus’s chest. Then Taako releases the spell, and Magnus feels his full weight settle into the couch between them.

Taako’s all over him, then, one leg flung over his, a hand on his cock, the other in his hair, and Taako’s kissing him furiously, covering his face in kisses. He could drown in Taako’s kisses, his heart bursting from joy, but also he’s so hard, he’s thrusting up into Taako’s hand, meeting that fierce energy with his own. Taako climbs into his lap, straddles his legs, and for a second, all that frantic motion stops. Taako looks into his eyes, the hint of a crease between his brows (Magnus wishes Taako trusted them enough to drop the glamour, but he understands, he would never say a thing), and his smile is gentle.

_ Missed you _ he mouths but doesn’t say aloud, and Magnus pulls him forward and kisses him, kisses him hard and tender and with the love of a hundred years and everything after. Taako pulls away, licking at his swollen bottom lip, biting at it, panting a little, they’re both breathing hard. He glances at Kravitz, and Magnus follows his eyes: Kravitz’s gaze is almost dreamy as he runs a long finger down Taako’s arm.

“Yes, my dove?” Kravitz says, and then Taako leans over to kiss him, Kravitz sits up into the kiss. And at the same time, Taako is stroking Magnus lightly but steadily, fucking Magnus with his hand as he kisses Kravitz. Magnus can hardly breathe. They’re too much, it’s too much, he’s— 

“Oh not yet!” he shouts, but he’s coming, he can’t help it, his hips rock and he can’t help jostling Taako entirely out of the kiss but it’s okay, they’re petting his hair, Taako is kissing his face again as he draws out the last of Magnus’s orgasm, Kravitz is murmuring reassurances. He may not be levitating anymore, but he’s absolutely floating.

He sighs. “That was— Wow. I didn't mean to go so—”

Taako flops sideways onto the couch, his legs dangling over Magnus’s. 

“Oh please Maggie, you're good, don't even trip.”

Kravitz lounges against Magnus, draping an arm (surprisingly warm) around his shoulders. “Lovely,” he says, lips ghosting over Magnus’s ear. He smiles at Taako. “I certainly see what you see in him, dearest.”

Taako laughs again, there's still the faintest nervous edge to it.

“Yeah, he's pretty nice, I guess. You wanna, um….” He looks away from both of them. “Yeah. Soooooo. I got spell slots, if we don't want to shower yet. Then if you all want to, I dunno, finish your cake or whatever….”

Magnus takes Taako’s nervously kicking feet into his hands. 

“Sounds nice,” he says. The kicking subsides, and Taako blows his bangs out of his eyes. 

“I'd have more cake,” says Kravitz with a smile. 

“Natch. It's fucking excellent.” Without moving from his prone position, Taako casts Prestidigitation, and then points at the plates on the table. “One of you chucklefucks gonna hand me one, or am I gonna have to waste a spell slot on Mage Hand?”

Magnus and Kravitz move almost in unison, but Kravitz doesn't have an elf draped across his lap. So he picks up two plates, hands one to Taako and the other to Magnus. 

“More wine?” he asks. 

Taako grins. “Krav, my man, that is a brilliant idea.” He pokes at Kravitz’s thigh with his big toe, grinning lazily at Magnus. “Mags, how ‘bout it?”

“‘Kay.” Wine’s not his favorite, but that’s fine.

Taako sighs. “Next time I’ll have cider for ya, promise.”

“With chocolate cake?” asks Kravitz.

Taako snorts.  _ “I  _ wouldn’t, and  _ you  _ wouldn’t, but this one? No doubt.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” says Magnus.

“Course you are bubeleh, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kravitz goes to get the wine; Taako cranes his head, making appreciative noises as he watches Kravitz stroll into the kitchen entirely naked. Magnus still doesn’t quite know what to think, what’s coming next. As he takes a bite of cake, feeling the weight of Taako’s legs on his, watching Kravitz return with the half-drunk bottle of wine in one hand, a trio of glasses in the other, he thinks maybe he doesn’t mind not knowing. As he watches Kravitz lean over and kiss Taako’s forehead, he thinks: this, this could be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just gonna be some PWP with maybe a little setup, but hey! Feelings! Tremendous thanks as always to @hops, for the initial inspiration, for helping me work through a spot where I was stuck, and for the feedback that just keeps me keeping on. Thanks as well to the Taagnus discord; wasn't able to use your suggestions in this one, but I'll definitely hold onto them for later. Also, in the vein of “if you liked this, you might also like,” I highly recommend [A Serious Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844530), [I’m Not Your Boyfriend, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617393) and the series “never let me go. Both have been influential in how I write this trio.


End file.
